Things said by or about Kal Cutter
Finnigan Sinister: "Funt, yer eager ta please." Kal Cutter: "Start as I mean to go on." 2000 AD prog 1348. ---- Isobel: "An alarm is going off in your trousers." Kal Cutter: "No kidding." 2000 AD prog 1380. ---- Kal Cutter: "I won't let you kill her." Finnigan Sinister: "Why? Jest coz she mighta shown ye her Brazilian don't make you close!" (He's got a point...) 2000 AD prog 1381. ---- Kal Cutter: "She's not business! She's a person! A real person!" Finnigan Sinister: "Yeah. And we never whack real people. Wake up an' smell the flowers, Kal. I thought ye wanted ta be a gun-shark? I thought that's why ye apprenticed with us?" 2000 AD prog 1382. ---- Narrator: "Out of the air-con onto the street. Night air hits you, hot and rank as dog-breath. Puke-metal screaming from the mosh clubs down on the circle. Badda-bhangra wailing from the Bombay Doors dancedrome. The bee-bee-bee of a walk/don't walk. Smells of asphalt, piss and liquor, lipstick, halal meat-sticks, bar-b-cukes on the vegan snack-stand, leaded exhaust, metal, sweat, flesh. Back of your throat there's a tingle, a knot of anticipation, fear and excitement, all in one. Sticky taste in your mouth from the full-fat cola you drank in Mick's. The catherine-wheel fizz of a rising sugar-rush between your ears. This is going to be sweet. You are so going to show them. Show them you can shark with the very best." 2000 AD prog 1383. ---- Kal Cutter: "Talk to the ass, scuzzpuck... ...coz the hand is busy!" 2000 AD prog 1384. ---- Sinister: "Stupid little funt, thinkin' wid the contents of his y-fronts..." 2000 AD prog 1444. ---- Sinister: "Hear that, Ray. Everything's okay. He loves her. Shall I shoot him?" 2000 AD prog 1448. ---- Sinister: "Ye know Veej is callin' hisself 'Kal Cutter' now?" Sanjeev: "That's my bro. Unerring ability to pick stupid names." 2000 AD prog 1449. ---- Ramone Dexter: "You can't hack it as a real gun-shark, Kal, maybe you—" Kal Cutter: "You... you don't think I can hack it as a real gun-shark? I tell you what. Funt you. Both of you." 2000 AD prog 1460. ---- Rocky Rhodes: "Kal Cutter is a mixed-up kid, and maybe he never will make a gun-shark. Not a cold-blood shark like either of you. But he stuck up for his mates, even though it was a damn tough call." 2000 AD prog 1463. ---- Kal Cutter: "I have something to prove." Miss Deeds: "And what would that be?" Kal Cutter: "That I'm the best damn gun-shark money can buy." 2000 AD prog 1464. ---- Cane Broadus: "You the shark, Cutter. Make no mistake." 2000 AD prog 1509. ---- Sinister: "Understand, Veej... I wanted to sit down face ta face with ye and not kill ye. Now ye owe me one. I hope this'll be remembered. Bag ye later." 2000 AD prog 1512. ---- Clayton Tushman (Sinister's lawyer): "My client believes in your essential good character, Mr Cutter. He trusts you won't welsh on the favour owed." 2000 AD prog 1528. ---- Kal Cutter: "Nice shooting. Shame I was behind you. 'Coz that just makes you look stoopid." 2000 AD prog 1530. ---- Kal Cutter: "Isobel? Hi honey, I'm homicidal!" 2000 AD prog 1562. Category:Quotes